


有翼人种饲养日记及其它

by BilBoQ



Series: 福华长篇集 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ
Summary: 在这个世界里，人们生活在天空浮岛之上，其下是能消融万物的时间海，陨落意味着死亡。而夏洛克捡到的约翰，得天独厚般，有一双翅膀。





	1. Chapter 1

世界的下限止于时间海。一切的未来都止于时间海。当我们消逝，我们便陨落；当我们陨落，我们便沉浸；当我们沉浸，我们便与万物的法则共存，亘古流淌不息的时间便是我们本身，时间总会杀死一切。

 

 日复一日的监测与计算，保证伦敦浮岛的水平偏差在水平仪的误差范围内，出现了状况就联系“地鼠”进行浮柱校准。男人已经快受够这样的日子了。“天佑伦敦。”他把仪器小心放回箱子，理了理围巾准备离开。 

但这好像是唯一让他保证自己不会因为除了亲身试验自己所做的飞行用具（变相自杀，那个胖子当然这么认为）外无事可做而烂在房间里的方法。 

他真的很爱伦敦。这是他还在孜孜不倦每周爬上旧钟塔进行他的工作的一个理由。毕竟他是伦敦唯一的独立护岛人。

“女王养的护岛人是一群白痴，”他曾经跟那个早就消失的“人”这么说过，不管那人听得懂听不懂，“跟他们工作？我干嘛要找人给我拖后腿。” 

他记得那个人眯着眼尝试着去理解，过了一会儿不知那人是放弃了还是明了了，对着他，像是对着这世界上的美好与甜蜜一般，抿嘴笑了起来。 

他还记得那个人不会说话，只会泡茶，之后再洗洗杯子茶壶什么的；大多数时候那人会用热情的眼神追随着你，剩下的时候全都是笑容，笑容，笑容。

但这时他已离开旧钟塔，回到伦敦熙攘的街上。小贩的呼呵与马车驶过的声音像是冷水急急灌满回忆，冲散了所有颜色，淡化了那早就远去的暖意。

好吧。现在只是需要回到他租住的地方，跟自己的好朋友说几句话。而不是站在喧闹肮脏的街上回忆三年前的那些虚妄和早已弃他而去的家伙。 

但要是他还来这个钟塔，他就知道自己没什么救。

**－－－－－－－－－**

整个伦敦他大概再也找不到这么好的测量地点了。 

建于三十年前的位于伦敦上风位置钟塔，远不到废弃的年纪，但因为被附近贪觉的富商买下而早早停止运行，毫无意义地高高竖在伦敦的土地上。不过这回它并不是毫无意义了。 

高度、风速、视野，最重要的是避人耳目，倒不是说他在做的工作有多见不得人（反倒很高尚，应该授勋才对，那个秃子总说），而是他不是很喜欢陌生人和大部分的熟人，因为他们都不怎么喜欢他。 

但这些都是些琐碎的题外话。今天伦敦浮岛的未来光亮如自己兄弟的额头。仍旧没有任何问题需要担心。不过他还是打算再潜入地下看看浮柱的保养情况。

不过计划因为闯入者有所改变。 

轻快的足音沿着楼梯旋转着进入塔顶，爬进他的耳朵，仔细聆听，后面还有两个有意思的家伙。

一个小孩子（跑得不可思议地快），后面跟着两个成年男性，其中一个体型偏胖却善跑，另一个更有意思，分明一条腿是义肢却仍能敏捷地追赶他们的猎物。 

这个组合，是熟人。

他数着脚步声，一个矮小的身穿斗篷的身影如约从楼梯口冒出，他有点惊讶地看小家伙无视了自己的存在，一点犹豫都没有地冲向护栏，向外望了一下后又急急转向旁边。 

他观察了一会儿，发现这家伙除了背了什么奇怪的东西外斗篷里面什么都没穿。但也不是什么不可理解的事，人贩子都会抹去可能发现孩子来历的线索。前提是如果有人关心。

“我不知道你还干这种勾当，麦克。”他对着刚爬完楼梯有点眼晕的不速之客冷不丁丢去问候，看着麦克浑身一抖，他颇有成就感地双手环胸，斜眼瞟了一眼麦克身后拿着粗绳的独脚。

“你……这次你可别插手，”麦克长长哀叹了一声，用袖子沾了沾汗，“这事儿可不是你看起来的那样。”

他挑了挑眉毛。

麦克的搭档独脚却立马嚎叫起来。 

他回头发现无路可走的小家伙居然爬上了护栏，除了跳下去好像也没有其他打算的样子。

下意识伸手去捞的他觉得抓在手里那家伙背后的东西不太对，可还没想清楚那是什么东西，自己的手就被狠狠地咬了。

幸好这家伙牙都没长齐。四颗，不，五颗。 

他顺便看清了小家伙的脸。大眼睛大鼻子大耳朵，蛮讨喜的但绝不是配得上他们面前这两个家伙出手的“货色”。

等等，先回到之前那个问题，男孩背上背的东西，他顺势把男孩捞起来。

满腹狐疑地瞟了眼麦克和独脚之前的一脸惊恐冻在脸上，他沿着后脑勺向男孩的后背看去。

**哦** 。

**－－－－－－**  

贝克街221B唯一的租客发现今天的房间有点冷。

空气里的原本的潮气和发霉味道散去大半，并掺着街上生铁与煤灰的苦涩气味。明显有人开了窗子通了会儿风，温度现在是回暖趋势，说明那人又贴心地关上了。 

不可能是房东太太。三天前她在茶几上发现了一只死去的蜥蜴后（可怜的老太太并没见过那种来自别岛的奇特生物）宣称要是他不把221B收拾干净她就不踏上这里一步。房东太太这次没有食言过。

而现在也没什么理由促使她爱心泛滥。

门把还是歪的。死胖子没有来过。死胖子更不会挑他不在的时候提前拜访。 

更没有任何入侵的痕迹。

要是那人本意不是通风而是从窗户进入房间呢。

要命，那他干嘛把窗户关上。

十七阶台阶后就是更多的信息了。他的心鼓动起来，他还是蛮喜欢这种不速之客的。他更喜欢看这些人被真理扒得一丝不挂手足无措的样子。并不是他有什么奇怪的癖好。真的。他只是生来如此。

不过有一种微乎其微的可能发出八音盒一样丁丁咚咚的声音，留在他心底，让他日后回想起来多了一个笑话自己的理由。

进入了房间，自己的专属沙发上一个小小的金发男人正小口从自己的专属茶杯中啜饮自己的专属红茶。要命。要命。要命。

那金色的脑袋微微一歪。

“你好呀，夏洛克。”

夏洛克看见了那沾着水渍的薄唇，看见了那挺俏的鼻头，那双快活的眼睛，还有他未曾见识过的抬头纹，还有掺着些灰色的冷金色头发，但他觉得自己什么也没看见。

除了小小的男人身后，看在一切的随便什么的份上，不该存在于世的巨大翅膀。

 之前还在在丁丁咚咚的八音盒的转轴突然绷断，从内部打碎了漂亮的玻璃罩子，飞溅的碎片又将夏洛克从内部打得稀碎，夏洛克感觉现在要他说话的话，他一定会忍不住扑过去撕碎那张还在轻轻微笑的嘴脸，然后逼这看起来纯良无害的男人吃下那些碎片和自己三年来积攒的咒骂与怒意，再让他赶紧滚蛋，最好去死。 

但他只在一个呼吸的间隙决定转身，打算回到冰冷的街上。他需要好好回忆一下到底自己错过什么，毕竟那家伙看起来一脸理所当然地回来了。

当心你许的愿望。夏洛克想。实现不了的才叫愿望。

所以当它实现了，夏洛克决定不欢迎。 

夏洛克还决定了约翰配不上自己的专属沙发专属茶杯和专属红茶。 

他现在决定回去通知约翰这个决定，才不是怕他一转身又消失得无影无踪。

 

“我还以为故事都是骗小孩的。”夏洛克将捞回来的男孩放回地上，男孩嘟着嘴用光脚丫踹了夏洛克的皮鞋，“了不起啊，麦克。”

“那你可以把他还给我了不？”麦克猛擦汗，被全伦敦岛最难惹的男人称赞了不起，可不是什么好事。

“当然不行。”夏洛克将男孩往身后挡了一下，“我还不知道这是什么东西呢。”

麦克当时崩溃得像吃了已过期三年的午餐肉罐头。

“他又要跑了！”此时麦克的搭档再次因为同一个原因哀嚎。

夏洛克回头看着不知死活就想往塔外跳的翅膀男孩，心生一计，他这次小心地捉住男孩瘦小的肩膀，将他往自己怀里揽去，之后带着男孩一起翻出了塔。

这回麦克跟着他独脚的搭档一起哀嚎起来。想着现在告诉夏洛克那小孩背上的翅膀其实没用是不是太晚了。

夏洛克并不知道男孩背上的翅膀是摆设，但他也没打算让男孩自己飞起来，怎么说来着？翅膀崇拜，他要真飞起来了搞不好会引起一场大恐慌。

夏洛克翻出自己兜里的浮柱原石，摘掉屏蔽罩后，原石发挥了它的功用。在其基础上夏洛克做了不少改良，用这玩意虽然不能飞，但从高塔上跳下来能保证你摔不死。

大概吧，夏洛克没真的测试过，毕竟用这玩意做实验是渎神的，被人发现可就不好玩了。

 当他抱着男孩以安全速度下落到离地还有几公分的时候，那块他从地下偷回来的小石头终于承受不住，咔啪碎成好几块，夏洛克一点也不意外，他只是笑着想要再早个几十公分坏掉那大概就玩脱了。

成功落地后他仰头看看塔顶已经惊讶到下巴脱臼两人，夏洛克故意行礼致意。这时两人才痛苦万状地想起应该追上去把男孩抢回来。

趁这点时间夏洛克先查看男孩有没有什么异常，然后发现因为自己带着他毫发无伤地跳了个钟塔，男孩的眼神就过于热情了。

“呃，你先跟我回家吧，”夏洛克想着大概没什么机构能收留这小家伙，“还有不要把我的领子抓得这么紧。”天啊这个小混蛋在流口水吗？ 

男孩意识到夏洛克在跟他说话，于是他咯咯笑起来，指着塔顶，嘴里发出含含糊糊的声音，然后在夏洛克脸上留了一个黏糊糊的口水印。

夏洛克觉得应该牺牲自己的围巾把男孩的嘴堵上。他带着翅膀男孩跑到街上，很快消失在熙攘的街道上，留麦克和他的伙伴郁闷地对着伦敦昏暗的天空气得吐血。

 －－－－－－－

夏洛克再次回到221B的时候那个金发男人正在给自己的杯子里添茶。

“你好呀，夏洛克。”约翰再次打了个招呼，跟刚刚说的一字不差，连语气也不带变的。夏洛克觉得他们中一定有一个人疯了。

夏洛克一言不发，他眼睛里不带任何情绪地看着约翰。

“我用了你的杯子，我找不到我的了。”

你的东西我都扔掉了。

“这个茶的味道跟之前我喝的不太一样对吧。”

你走了之后我就换了种茶包，我讨厌那个味道，它总让我想起你。 

“我喜欢你的新茶，”约翰局促地放下了茶杯，他的尴尬在他微微收紧的羽翼上展露无遗，“你不会因为我擅自用你的东西跟我生气呢吧？”

是什么让你觉得比起消失三年，用我的茶杯更会让我生气？ 

夏洛克仍旧冰冷得一言不发。约翰选择跟着他一起沉默。 

而过了有一个冬天那么久后，约翰发出一声叹息。

“我想你了，夏洛克。”

夏洛克听见自己理智崩断的声音响彻整个思维宫殿。

 －－－－－－ 

带着男孩回到221B，夏洛克撞见正要出门的房东太太。

“夏洛克，”房东太太看着自己唯一的租客抱了个浑身上下只披了个麻袋样破布的小男孩惊讶不已，“你哪里捡的小孩？”

“路边。”这应该算不上撒谎，夏洛克想。

“这可不是什么小猫小狗，”房东太太有点生气地说，她才不信这个收拾房间都成问题的男人能带孩子，“你最好快找到他的家人。”

要是他有父母那才叫有趣呢。夏洛克嘟囔着好的哈德森太太，祈祷她能少点唠叨。

“你不会让他一直这么穿吧？”哈德森太太在转身出门前又后悔了，“你至少先给他洗个热水澡啊。”

说着哈德森太太打算抱过男孩，爱心泛滥的老太太真的不敢想象自己的租客会怎么照顾这个小家伙。

而当她看见男孩背上长的那对雪白的东西时，老太太加在腋窝下的手包啪嗒掉在地上。

夏洛克觉得要是让男孩住在221B，迟早都要拿下房东太太。知道了没什么不好。 

他正想着怎么编个故事骗过这个巨大震惊中的老太太，就听见自己的房东颤抖着说：“我们能一直藏着这个小家伙吗夏洛克？”


	2. Chapter 2

就算在哈德森太太的帮助下，夏洛克还是没能给男孩洗上澡。异常怕水，反感翅膀被碰，夏洛克在自己的记录本上划上一笔。

但哈德森太太还是温柔地用热毛巾好好将约翰擦了个干净。只要避免触碰男孩背后的羽翼，他还是不太抵触的。

“你至少得有个名字吧。”房东太太在过程中一直自言自语，而夏洛克埋头在自己的柜子里翻找有关有翼人种的记录。

“约翰，”夏洛克被柜子里的积灰呛了个正着，“就约翰吧。”

“都说了这跟小猫小狗不一样，要认真起一个名字啊，叫约翰的我就认识不下3个。”

“约翰！”无视掉房东太太的话，夏洛克回头喊了一声，男孩应景地打了个喷嚏，“你看他同意了。”

绝对不能让夏洛克养，房东太太心疼地擦了擦约翰的脸。约翰额前金色的头发统统翘起来，看起来精神得多了。

“待会给你弄点东西吃吧，约翰。”

……呃，就叫约翰算了。

“谢谢，茶就好。”

哈德森太太在她以为夏洛克看不见的地方翻了一个大大的白眼后决定出门完成她的购物。

之后约翰裹上了哈德森太太找来的床单，安安稳稳地球在夏洛克柔软的沙发里，眼神一直追随着夏洛克的动作。

夏洛克感受到热情的视线后回头看着约翰，之前约翰翘起的头发已经趴下去大半，看起来像是刚睡醒。

“话说你喜欢这个蠢名字吗，”夏洛克不敢相信自己在尝试聊点什么，“反正也不会有我的蠢。”

约翰爬下沙发走上前来，继续看着夏洛克，然后从床单里探出一只小小的手捉住夏洛克的手。

很快夏洛克明白约翰只是想跟他一样把书从柜子里搬出来再放地上。行为模仿。他在记录本上又重重地划了一笔。

这可有意思多了。

所以当哈德森太太回来看见约翰在一本正经地把夏洛克弄了一地的书本收拾整齐时不知道是感动哭好还是把某人打一顿好。

“约翰很聪明，教一遍就会了。”对此夏洛克做出以上声明。

\----------

回过神来时，夏洛克看到自己的杯子已经被自己摔碎在茶壶旁边。

约翰紧张地在茶杯和夏洛克间飘移着视线，像是不确定哪个才是真的大问题。

“只是觉得必须回去。”这是约翰给自己当年离开的解释。

而约翰回来的理由更让人觉得不可理喻，他像个路边骗钱的占卜巫婆一样告诉夏洛克有危险了，而自己是来救他的。

夏洛克意识到自己差点就大笑出声了。

夏洛克对约翰的表态未置一词，继续沉默了一会儿之后他到厨房里找了一个还算干净的玻璃烧杯出来，递给约翰告诉他先用这个喝茶。

“如果你不想要这个可以换量筒。”

夏洛克觉得他没力气说再多的话了。要是约翰说的是真的，那他暂时还不会离开，只有这个就够了。至少现在来说，已经都够了。

而在夏洛克爆发一次后约翰也只是小心翼翼接过烧杯，之后默默收拾茶杯的碎片。

他好像还没能搞懂夏洛克在生什么气。

就跟当年什么也不懂的约翰一样没有进步。

\----------

约翰成长得很快。

在还没到夏洛克一半高的时候他就承担了221B大部分的家务（夏洛克坚信约翰能学会做饭，但首先需要找个人教）和夏洛克绝大部分天马行空的自言自语。（你觉得天马行空是因为你听不懂——夏洛克）

但约翰始终没学会说话。使用声带是人类的本能，但貌似缄默才是这长着翅膀的小男孩的天性。

夏洛克曾尝试把约翰的手贴在自己的喉咙上跟他说话，发出简单的单音节让约翰感受声带的震动，后来又把约翰的手贴在自己的嘴上，让约翰用触觉体会唇齿的动作和呼吸。约翰照着夏洛克的样子再做了一遍，并且舔了夏洛克一手心口水。

夏洛克恨自己没有趁机用约翰背后那对摆设翅膀把手擦干。

不过教育这种事遇到困难应该坚持不懈，夏洛克告诉自己。两天后他选择了放弃。

而当说到约翰成长的很快，夏洛克发现这也包含字面意义的长得很快，跟人类相比，约翰的成长速度要快得多，几个月过去，约翰的个头就已经长到泡茶不用站小板凳了。

这意味着寿命也会相对缩短吗，夏洛克将这个问题标注起来，这需要很更久的观察和更多的信息，现在还不用急。

而且夏洛克关注的重点一直是约翰背后的翅膀。

他在多年前收到一件珍贵的鸟类标本。所以鸟儿身上那对诸神的恩赐之物——由血肉、白骨和羽毛组成的翅膀，他大概有个了解。

夏洛克一直尝试怂恿约翰把翅膀完全张开，但这个比教约翰说话还难。约翰反感所有在翅膀上的触碰，更别说引导（甚至强迫）它们张开的行为。

要是你已经取得一个人的信任与好感，别亲手破坏它，重建比之前要难上好几倍。

不过幸运的是夏洛克发现约翰在熟睡后会偶尔在梦里将它们张开，轻轻颤动。

从第一天开始，约翰执拗地睡在夏洛克最喜欢的沙发椅里。约翰的睡姿看起来极其憋屈，因为他不能压迫自己背后的翅膀且沙发椅空间并不富裕，所以他只能蜷成一团脸面向靠背，把最好最大的空间留给那对白色的奇迹。

一天夜里夏洛克有幸得见月光在其上温柔缠绕的样子，约翰完全舒展的翅膀随着呼吸微微扇动，像是扰动琴弦一样拨弄着月光。

本意是拉琴的夏洛克安静地欣赏着睡梦中的约翰献上的曲子。

当曲毕后约翰安然收起自己的琴弓，夏洛克这才懊恼地想起没能及时测量约翰的翼展和翼宽。

\------------

夏洛克当然注意到了约翰左侧主翼上的伤疤，那里的覆羽明显的良莠不齐，羽毛也掺着棕或灰的杂色。

但当夏洛克因这件事跟约翰挑起话题，已经是晚上的事了。

“那是怎么弄的？”

约翰对烧杯接受良好，但他在晚上并不需要太多的茶。更何况他早先已接受过房东太太的眼泪和小甜饼的洗礼。

当时有点打瞌睡的约翰听到夏洛克在跟他说话立刻来了精神。

“被别的家伙刺伤的，”约翰回头看着那个伤口所在的位置，像是随便介绍什么物件一样，“他们不太友好。”

约翰回过头的时候，夏洛克已经贴得很近，呼吸全都打在约翰的颈窝里，右手已经去探寻羽毛下那狰狞的伤口。

因为自己的触碰，夏洛克很明显感受到了约翰身体的紧绷，约翰甚至下意识攥紧了拳头准备回击。但很快，约翰紧逼自己放松，就算夏洛克故意用指甲划过那个利器刺穿的中心时，约翰也只是将手贴上夏洛克的胸口，只是贴上，没有推远。

这行为有多私密，夏洛克当然知道，当年他也是在无数次生硬的拒绝后才获得触碰约翰翅膀的权利，他坚信这权利约翰无权收回。

约翰胳膊上还有更多细小的伤疤，夏洛克相信约翰衣服下也藏着不少。

“从背后攻击，离骨架只有几公分，使用带有倒刺的武器，果真只是不太友好而已，我亲爱的约翰。”

夏洛克言语中怒意再次浮现，约翰的肩膀失望地垂下，这次仍不是个说服夏洛克的好机会。

“对不起。”但他们都知道约翰并不清楚自己到底该为什么感到抱歉。

你当然该感到抱歉。

夏洛克擅自结束了谈话，走向窗前，拿起自己的小提琴，对着当初约翰离开的方向演奏。

你当然该感到无比抱歉，夏洛克想，最早救你照顾你的目的并不是让你有那个机会去被别人刺伤的，而且你那么珍视的翅膀怎么会随便让别人留下严重的伤口？

夏洛克为自己和上千个夜晚的小提琴曲感到不值。


	3. Chapter 3

孤独能保护你认识的每一个人——从别人手上保护自己，同时从自己手上保护别人。

但当你不再孤独的时候，你才意识到孤独最伟大的地方——它能防止你再次孤独。

这就像是一次拙劣的诡辩。就像你不能杀死一个人两次一样，因为已经孑然一身的家伙已经没有可以失去的伙伴了，而当你有了这些可以失去的东西时，你该感到警惕的。

夏洛克之前并没有这方面的经验。现在他有了。

“这次你什么时候离开？”一曲未毕，夏洛克在演奏中开口提问。

他用余光看到约翰犹豫着该怎样回答，白色的翅膀跟着主人的思维开始颤动。

曲子一结束，约翰就给出了答案：“要等你安全了，等你安全我就走。”

面对这样的回答，夏洛克没有任何反应，他怎么会相信对方那救世主一般的论调？在消失了那么久后，用这么蹩脚的谎言归来？他的确是不受神明眷顾的人类，但他也不是傻瓜。

完成演奏的夏洛克合上了自己的琴谱，将小提琴收回琴箱，约翰用眼神追随着他，而夏洛克装作约翰不存在一样。

－－－

夏洛克已经做好约翰嚎啕大哭的心理准备了，就在他拒绝约翰与他同行并把约翰关在门后的时候。

绝对，没有，一点点，可能。就算约翰是个正常人类也不行。他可是一位独立的护岛人，守卫伦敦的孤独战士，拖着个半大孩子算什么？

但门合上后，夏洛克并没有听见任何声响。

可能小哑巴约翰哭泣的时候也没办法发出声响，但是为了引起注意他至少该尝试敲门。硬着头皮走出三步远的夏洛克只好又闷着头折返。扭开了门之后看见男孩坐在地板上，一边往嘴巴里猛塞每天只能吃一块的饼干，一边掉眼泪。好吧，夏洛克必须承认他看见伤心的但不忘偷吃的约翰有一种崩溃感。

一种被瞬间击垮的崩溃感。当我们说击垮，就是夏洛克从心底同意总有那么一天，他会妥协。

但这次还不行。

“你不能再吃那些饼干了，你会把你的肚皮撑破的。”

夏洛克蹲在地上嫌弃地看着约翰脸上那些饼干屑和鼻涕眼泪，之后他拉过哈德森太太的桌布给约翰擦干了脸。

听了夏洛克的话，约翰仰着脸，抓着手上咬了一半的饼干，眼神里露出了些许惊恐。

“让我看看……”夏洛克故意捡起饼干罐子往里望了眼，“你在这么短的时间居然吃了三块半，约翰。”

夏洛克的语气与宣告病人的不治的医生无异。

随后约翰只能呜咽着把心爱的半块饼干递给夏洛克，夏洛克稍微迟疑了一下就吃掉了。

最后夏洛克把饼干罐子锁在了碗柜里，并答应回来的时候给约翰买好吃的。

“你会没事的，如果你乖的话。”

前后耽误了将近十分钟，他依旧把约翰留在玄关那里，和仍在撑破肚皮的惊恐中的男孩友好地挥手道别。

－－－

到了约翰回来的第一个晚上，夏洛克声明如果约翰有需要可以睡在沙发上，但是约翰摇头告诉夏洛克他们不睡觉了，成年之后就不会再入眠了。

这倒可以解释你为什么看起来老了那么多。

夏洛克有一个瞬间担心约翰会趁他入睡后离开，但只是那一个瞬间而已，因为他接下来满脑子都是在想之前没能完成的钉在221B承重墙上的铁索。

看着夏洛克眉头紧锁的样子，约翰立马就会错意了。

“如果你想让我离开的话，就在这几个月内离开伦敦不要回来吧，那样你就安全了，我也能回去了。”

夏洛克面对约翰的提议嗤笑起来——离开伦敦？让约翰回去？

“如果我说不呢？”

“不行，夏洛克，你会死的。”

“如果非要离开伦敦的话，我宁愿葬身于此。”

“那不行，夏洛克。”

“为什么不行？”

约翰被这个问题逼得走投无路，而夏洛克就要撕碎他俩之间最后的伪装露出真相——约翰愧对于他，而他恨约翰。

“如果你死掉了，我也会难过得死掉的。”

再好不过了，约翰，再好不过了。

一想到约翰会在自己的墓前哭泣且破碎不堪，他就有一种报复的快意。

“晚安，约翰。”最后夏洛克选择鸣金收兵，他可以说是满意了，至少对今天来说是满意了。在他留在伦敦仍未死去的日子里，他每天都可以这么干。

－－－

就在那次他回来的时候，约翰正在帮助哈德森太太缠毛线球——看来某人给约翰的毛衣又织毁了。

当时约翰正在看着那些彩色的羊毛线快速地从他肉肉的小胳膊间抽离，一时间没注意到夏洛克的归来。

夏洛克突然意识到，几个小时没见，约翰可能已经忘记他了。

他快步走到约翰旁边，试图引起他的注意，但是又发现答应给约翰的好吃的也忘记带了，口袋里目前只有雷斯垂德的地宫通行证和几颗原石矿样本。

“夏洛克，”哈德森太太眼睛也没抬一下地跟他说话，这是她有点生气的表现，“你猜我今天发现了什么？约翰打了个喷嚏，然后用我的桌布擦干净了。”

“他自己想出来的，真聪明。”

“天啊，你以为我不知道这是你教他的？绅士应该用手帕而不是桌布！”

“绅士也不会弄一脸饼干屑和眼泪鼻涕什么的。”

“你又弄哭他了？还用饼干贿赂他？！”

哈德森太太丢下来的每一个问题都比前一个声音更大，毛线球终于缠完了，她总算可以站起来怒视着不会带小孩的夏洛克了。

与此同时，完成了帮助哈德森太太缠毛线任务的约翰从自己的靠背椅上跳下来，一把抱住刚想辩解的夏洛克的大腿，然后用期待的眼神看着被自己抓住的“金主”。

好吧，看来失约的夏洛克只好当着哈德森太太的面弄哭约翰一次了。

 


	4. Chapter 4

夏洛克一整夜没有睡着。他本想去拉琴的，但去客厅拉琴意味着不得不再次和清醒的约翰共处一室，而他害怕约翰跟他说话。

因为约翰说的越多，他就越发现约翰不在乎。

约翰不在乎离开的三年，约翰不在乎两人今后还要再次分别，约翰更不在乎夏洛克想让他留下的意愿——他只考虑到夏洛克的死活而已，一种悲天悯人的残忍。

是谁教会他这么活着的，像苦行的修道士那样。

在天快亮的时候他听见约翰推开窗户的声音，他几乎没有犹豫就冲进了客厅，并把约翰吓了一跳。

“夏洛克，我吵醒你了？”

“没有。”夏洛克冲上大脑的血慢慢回流入心脏——约翰没有要离开，他只是想换换气。

约翰有点搞不懂夏洛克突然出现的意思，思考一下后犹豫着开口：“早上好？”

夏洛克觉得自己胸腔被挖空后都能听见回声了，早上好。

“……你想吃点什么吗？”

最后夏洛克问道。

－－－

最开始的时候，夏洛克并不知道约翰吃什么。

除了清水和面包外，夏洛克提供的任何食物都被拒绝——花椰菜，不同熟度的牛肉，烀土豆，西红柿甚至珍贵的水果。

就连约翰最喜欢的小甜饼上那些葡萄干和坚果都会被约翰认真地剔除。

只有谷物，糖和水——而这些东西里如果加了过量的牛奶和黄油也会被拒绝。

就算是从不好好吃饭的夏洛克也觉得光这样绝对不行。

那时他就会到港口的商人那里找些各地的奇特的食物回来——万一约翰能吃呢。

“我觉得约翰现在不错了，夏洛克。”哈德森太太当时非常担心夏洛克的身体健康，她总觉得夏洛克不应该过度操劳。

那时为了照顾约翰，监测伦敦岛的工作已经被夏洛克搁置很久了。

－－－ 

因为时候还早，伦敦的天还没亮透。

夏洛克和穿着斗篷的约翰走在街上，约翰因为背后硕大的翅膀，他像是背着棺材一样走在街上——坊间的确有背着棺材旅行的旅人的传言，这里毕竟是伦敦岛，什么样的人都是存在的。

“我知道一家彻夜经营的店，他们是为港口工作的商人和气艇船工们开设的。”

约翰点点头表示听见了，他的一直在伦敦的街上好奇地各处张望，空气中的湿冷也没有打消他的积极性，每当看到一个他理解不了的新奇玩意，他总是多停留那么两秒。

但他从不会张口问夏洛克。

好像夏洛克在约翰身上期待的事情从不如愿发生，夏洛克默许了两人之间折磨人的沉默——对他来说是，约翰看起来倒是很享受。

“我从没这样在伦敦的街上走过，”而在这长久的沉默里，约翰突然自言自语了起来，“它们真美。”

你们所居住的地方是什么样子的呢？你们也会有街道吗？它们和伦敦一样美吗？

夏洛克依旧沉默。

越接近浮岛的边缘地区，雾霭就会越重，在太阳还没出来的时候，人们犹如在梦境中行走。

一直跟在夏洛克身后的约翰也不得不追上前去，生怕在这雾中迷失了方向。

夏洛克感到约翰的视线落在了自己的脸上——因为现在他除了夏洛克已经没东西可看了——夏洛克不知道自己该做出什么样的表情才好。

排列有序的石砖在脚下后撤，因为雾霭周遭的景色都被糊上厚厚的一层灰色，夏洛克想到在约翰眼中自己的脸也会是灰色的，就像刚死去不久那样。

“你说我会死掉，具体是怎么死的？”

约翰的眼睛微微睁大了一点。

“我不知道，夏洛克，但它不会发生的，我不会让它发生的。”

到后来浓雾到遮盖了彼此眼中那些珍贵的颜色，他们也不知道是谁先牵起了谁的手。

－－－

夏洛克恨麦克罗夫特是非常有理由的——因为他的哥哥是如此了解他，并永远知道该如何激怒他。

所以外出归来的他看见麦克罗夫特毫无征兆地出现在那张沙发椅上时他并不觉得那么不可理喻，只是在心底说了句该来的总会来。

但是约翰正站在这个陌生人触手可及的位置——对于约翰来说麦克罗夫特当然是陌生人——没有一点戒备地将身子向麦克罗夫特倾斜，展示自己张开的右侧翅膀。

那看起来就像是约翰被驯服了一样，他才离开221B不到半天而已。

夏洛克跟约翰已经相处一个多月，到现在也不过是在约翰可视范围内触碰约翰的翅膀。

“约翰，到我身边来。”

夏洛克感觉愤怒在灼烧自己的胸口，这些浓烈的情感随着心脏的泵血冲刷自己引以为傲的大脑，他现在只想捏碎房间里另一个男人那装腔作势的眼神。

约翰听见自己被呼唤后扭过头去，夏洛克克制住自己亲自把约翰拽回来的冲动。

随即约翰又把头扭了回去，他抬头看着麦克罗夫特。

麦克罗夫特先是与弟弟那冰冷的眼神对视了一下，然后对着约翰慈爱地点了点头。

约翰在征得麦克罗夫特的同意——对回到夏洛克身边这种事去征得一个陌生人的同意。

“你必须作出解释。”夏洛克抱起了他的约翰，并摁住他的脑袋不让约翰看向麦克罗夫特的方向。

夏洛克发现自己气得发抖，还是因为约翰在夏洛克的愤怒下害怕地抱住了他的脖子。

“先坐下吧夏洛克，因为你要的解释会很长的。”

－－－

约翰并不是在浮岛发现的第一位有翼人种。

那是一百多年前的事情了，皇家研究所收到了翼人的目击报告，并很快得到了一只活体。

于是研究所做了他们最擅长的事情——他们做研究并记录所得。

几个月下来，他们几乎对翼人了若指掌。

但最终研究因为研究对象的死亡而终止——那个翼人的身体一直都不太好。

实验的记录没有被公开，一直作为那些限制查阅的资料，翼人的存在也被隐瞒，继续作为传说。

“正巧鄙人有那么点小小的权限去查阅一百多年前的绝密资料。”麦克罗夫特轻轻在221B的地毯上点着自己的雨伞，“在某一天的报告上，清楚记载了翼人颈部侧方皮下的微小突起及其作用，很有趣不是吗，只需要轻微的按压就能取得对方的信任……”

在麦克罗夫特语调平平的陈述中，约翰已经在夏洛克怀里睡着，夏洛克不再感到要冲破头皮的愤怒，他现在只关心麦克罗夫特口中的珍贵资料。

“而你并不打算交出来那些报告。”

“天啊夏洛克，难道我是英联邦的女王吗？我不是那些报告的主人，我没有将它们赠予给你的权利。”

夏洛克嗤笑了一声。

“别再装模作样了，麦克罗夫特，你有什么条件？”

“我本意是想告诉你我们有比你更会照顾约翰的人——很显然你不会接受。所以我们有一个折中的方案：成为女王特聘的护岛人吧夏洛克，你需要做的只是每天四个小时的例行检查——而这是你每天都会做的——和一个月两次的觐见述职。”

“你爱死这个了是吧，看着自己的亲弟弟打扮得跟你这样的小丑似的，不得不对着那些人点头哈腰。”

“所换得的权利是继续秘密饲养有翼人种，向你开放英联邦皇家场所的权限——其中当然包括档案室和图书馆，因为珍贵资料面临着可怕的氧化问题，某些档案室每个月只开放一刻钟。金钱方面的报酬我自然不必多说。”

“感谢你让人热泪盈眶的慷慨，麦克罗夫特，我同意受你们奴役了，现在滚出我的公寓，下次再来的时候管好你的手。”

“不必送客了，夏洛克，你的勋章傍晚的时候就会送到。”在夏洛克的瞪视里那个男人终于不再掩饰自己狡黠的微笑，“你可以给你的约翰试试蜂蜜，他慢慢就不会挑食了。”

－－－

夏洛克在麦克罗夫特走后也不知道如何对待怀里的约翰——他不想把约翰放回麦克罗夫特那个大屁股刚坐过的沙发椅上，所以他只好继续抱着这个长翅膀的小人。

并且用眼睛寻找麦克罗夫特口中那个脖颈侧方的小突起。

他恨自己这么没用，但更恨麦克罗夫特的全知全能。

可夏洛克知道，麦克罗夫特还隐瞒了某些事情，而某人会为这一切付出足够多的代价的，夏洛克暗暗发誓。

－－－

夏洛克看见在店门口挂着的那盏橘红色的灯时就放开了约翰的手。

推门进入了那家小酒馆后，他们看见安吉洛在空无一人的店里悠闲地在吧台里擦拭着杯子。

看清楚来人后安吉洛的胡子因为微笑而上翘。

“我的老朋友，夏洛克，我能为你们做些什么？”

“给约翰一份早餐和一杯蜂蜜酒，我还是老样子。”

当有一小份鱼子酱和煎鲑鱼端到约翰面前时，那个有毛茸茸胳膊的餐馆老板趁机和蔼地问道：“所以你叫约翰？很高兴认识你约翰，你背上背的是什么呢？”

约翰只是摘下了斗篷的兜帽，他没有露出自己那对翅膀，他看了看夏洛克面前那颗不知道是什么爬行动物的蛋，打算开始享用自己的早餐。

“翅膀。”

“是吗约翰，”安吉洛捏着自己的双下巴哈哈大笑，“夏洛克，你的朋友真是有趣极了，今天的账算在我头上，好好享用你们的早餐吧先生们。”

约翰对安吉洛的反应有点吃惊，他偷瞟了眼气定神闲的夏洛克，狐疑地享用起鲑鱼和蜂蜜酒。这些是约翰许久都没再尝过的美味了，他吃得非常开心，甚至对回去之后再也吃不上这些东西开始惆怅起来。

夏洛克听了他的惆怅后只是淡淡地说约翰本可以一直留在这里享受这些。

回去的时候太阳已经将雾气散去大半。

他们沿着他们来时牵手走过的路返回，约翰识趣地在两人心情都还不错的时候对劝说夏洛克离开伦敦的事情闭口不提。


	5. 【有翼人种饲养日记】补完与反思

这篇我说过我想坑掉了。但这篇又是我很少真正地去讲个故事的长篇。

但我被人问起那天突然想起来故事没有交代完全，过去的约翰为什么离开还有结局是如何都没说明白。

我把故事说完，算个交代（算个锤子的交代。

 

三年前夏洛克养着约翰，约翰长得非常快，夏洛克一面借用从女王那里得到多年之前第一份翼人饲养记录，一面记录约翰的成长。

但问题很快发生，饲养记录中记载降落的翼人某天突发急病，拒绝饮食，情绪也变得狂躁，体重不断下降直到皮包骨头。在翼人奄奄一息大家尝试各种方法的时候，记录突然中断，许多页被撕去，日期又过了数周，记录者纾解的写上了病情缓解。

之后这本记录就结束了，夏洛克的信息就到此为止，而让夏洛克担心的是，约翰开始出现记录中描写的症状，撕去的页码里记录着治疗的方法，约翰病情一天天加重，但只有被撕去的页码能拯救约翰，他疯狂地寻找，迈克罗夫特劝他放弃约翰，把约翰交出去。

于是夏洛克意识到，曾经的记录者也没能拯救他的翼人，没人能拯救他们，这也是记录在病情缓解后戛然而止的原因，因为翼人死了，之前只是回光返照。在迈克罗夫特无意间透露了骸骨的去向，和盘托出所有真相后，夏洛克趁夜打碎了广场那尊栩栩如生的神像，发现里面藏着的骸骨，比常人多出一对翼骨。

于是夏洛克绝望地等待约翰的死期，一场梦境让他恍然大悟。梦里约翰的翅膀像是大树那样生长，翅膀像是有意识那样攫取着约翰的营养，直到充满整个221B，夏洛克在梦里被约翰的雪白羽毛包绕，在他扒开那些温暖的羽翼后，发现羽翼生在一副枯骨上。

这是翼人成熟期最后的阶段，就像毛虫羽化那样痛苦，拒绝进食来达到削去体重的目的，同时翅膀再次发育，这意味着翼人已经准备好飞翔了。

曾经的记录者的研究环境是一个掩人耳目的地堡，翼人从来都是被镣铐着，没有飞翔的机会，于是衰竭而死。

最后一天的回光返照其实是属于他们的成人礼。

夏洛克醒来，发现多日卧床不起的约翰正站在221B打开的窗前，翅膀展开，夏洛克发现这些日子他都在担心约翰的“病情”，没有注意到约翰的翅膀已经大得快要贴到墙壁。

夏洛克呼唤了他为约翰起的名字，约翰回头看了夏洛克一眼，之后跳出窗户，夏洛克冲到窗前，坠落的约翰很快展开翅膀，向上消失在清晨伦敦的迷雾里。

从那以后他一直以为约翰会回来。

========

直到三年之后。

约翰回来是因为他预言了夏洛克的死亡，同时不管约翰有没有救到，一旦约翰回到伦敦浮岛，结局都会死去。

约翰一直没有回来的原因【这是我觉得最bug的地方，也是我卡文弃坑的原因之一】在这篇设定中，约翰乃至翼人的族群都非常的动物性，约翰当初被从属于翼人的领空抛弃到下层的浮岛就是因为他的缺陷（例如，绝大多数翼人身体更加修长，翼展更宽），但约翰返回了他的族群后族群也接纳了他，翼人间还会有战争or械斗，我也写过约翰的翅膀因此受伤。

我觉得这是自己把握的问题，我想通过约翰只言片语的表现体现出翼人社会的原始性的一面，弱肉强食，等级森严，甚至在交配和生育方面都非常原始；但同时这一社会还有它神秘性的一面，他们接纳了被抛弃的约翰，他们不阻拦离开的约翰，他们甚至还可以预言，翼人与翼人间淡漠的情感，宽松的法度，社会关系靠着非常玄学的东西维护。

对了，翼人是没有名字的，他们甚至没有“个人”这个概念。

这也是约翰与众不同的所在，他会作出所有翼人都无法理解的事情，带着必死的命运回到浮岛，去救一个可能无法被拯救的人。

=========

设定交代到这里就可以继续说现在的故事。

夏洛克害怕约翰再离开，所以拒绝约翰的所有提案，强行把约翰挽留。

但约翰显示出的预知能力提示夏洛克将会有巨大灾难发生，可约翰只有一个提示——莫瑞亚提。

在此期间，迈克罗夫特试图阻挠，但识趣地从未再要求夏洛克交出约翰，在了解了预言后，迈克罗夫特和夏洛克一起在思维宫殿深处找出莫瑞亚题到底是谁。

> _现在请想像一个戴单片眼镜的胖胖的小老头。_
> 
> _接下来我要说一个无聊+冗长的设定，也是我弃坑最大的原因。就是灾难到底是怎么发生的。_
> 
> _莫瑞亚提是位一百多年前的数学教授，不太出名，沉迷研究浮岛的浮柱原石（一种反重力石头，是浮岛能上浮在时间海上的基础）他能得到的原料很少，所以想打磨成细针状，找到原石起效的最小单位，达到最大利用度的目的。_
> 
> _于是他发现了一个很奇怪的现象，不管怎么小心，打磨好的细针都会断掉，甚至是自主断裂，失去效能。_
> 
> _于是他研究了断裂规律和断面，发现断面非常平整，像是打磨好的，于是提出了一个假说，原石中由足够小的小细针微粒组成，在自己的位置做旋转，如果在一个瞬间，某个平面出现了所有细针指向一致的情况，那么原石将会自发由这层断开。_
> 
> _正是因为针足够细，发生这种事的情况大大提高，莫瑞亚提教授做了不同粗细的原石模型，用断裂的概率证明自己的假说。_
> 
> _这一规律预示着浮柱自主断裂的可能（毕竟本质上浮柱本身就是一块巨大的原石）_
> 
> _莫瑞亚提呼吁地宫的工作人员“地鼠”小心，但根据他提供的公式，浮柱断裂的可能性好比你同时投一千根针都竖着落地一样。_
> 
> _而且就算小心，浮柱若是真的断裂也没有任何办法，浮岛都要陨落，谈何小心。_
> 
> _莫瑞亚提和他的假说渐渐被人遗忘。_

迈克罗夫特请人又看了百年前的假说，得到的回复是浮柱断裂的可能性的确非常小，但也不是他们形容的用横断面积计算可能，如果断裂面积达到一定比例，剩余连接的部分可以直接不堪重负被拽断，更别提多年来在柱身内可能积攒着成千上万大大小小的断面，等着某天突然爆发。

也就是说，莫瑞亚提担心的事情是可能发生的。

如今来了约翰，他们就知道着一定会发生。

【这个设定终于他妈的讲完了，灵感来自于无限猴子定理，我也不知道能不能说明白，就不再废话了。】

【总之这个灾难可以理解成百年之前一个叫莫瑞亚提的人末日预言将要实现，虽让当时大家都觉得杞人忧天】

=======

谜题都解开了，夏洛克进驻地宫检查浮柱，要和“地鼠”雷斯垂德他们一起拯救伦敦浮岛，约翰则一直在221B等夏洛克去避难。

哈德森太太先被夏洛克撺掇去别的浮岛探望朋友了。

balabalabala

伦敦浮岛最后还是塌了，但也只是塌了一角，按照事先规划好的撤离路线，众人开始避难，约翰不知道夏洛克从地宫的暗河顺利撤离到安全地带，于是飞往危险区。

回到家的夏洛克看到如当年一样的场景，221B的窗框上沾着约翰的血和羽毛，他甚至都没能道别，这次分别大概就无法再见了。

但从危险区逃出来的人们传说看到了神明（介于地理特点，此处的神话体系基础是翅膀崇拜，鸟类都比较神圣）

于是夏洛克为了约翰重返危险区，找到约翰的时候，他被坍塌的建筑死死压住一侧翅膀，为了救回约翰，夏洛克亲手割断了那侧翅膀。

这里非常想写的是：夏洛克承认为了留下约翰他曾想过把他的翅膀割下，不让他飞走，但这事真实发生的时候，夏洛克却希望约翰从没回来过，从没为了救他要回到这浮岛来。

于是这故事快END了。

之后过去了几个月，约翰的伤口长好，夏洛克在钟楼上给约翰试各种翅膀的替代品，希望能帮助约翰回去——夏洛克以为约翰仍旧无比盼望着回家，他对亲手割断对方的翅膀心存歉疚。

但约翰对他说：“我不想要翅膀，我只想要你。”

by目目老师。

这句话是目目太太帮我想的结局。

嘿呀。我觉得真的很美，但可惜我写不到了。

 

【下面是自我检讨时间】

这篇文，构思甚至早于2048，是我在高三的时候晚上睡前脑的，不知道是不是当时太神经病，把故事弄这么复杂。

故事的重点永远是故事，你想要描述的场景，想要表达的感情，都以故事为载体。为人物在故事中找到合适的位置，故事不限制人物，人物也不去影响故事，两者温和得毫无痕迹绝不生硬，我认为这才是正解——饲养日记最傻叉的部分是繁复臃肿的设定，如果我水准够高，我相信我能把它变成优点，所以我信心满满地一直留着它，却在每次要提笔的时候力不从心。

我从来都是个灵感型写手，反复雕琢不是我的行事风格。

于是我不得不选择弃坑，因为与设定相比，翼人的故事太过苍白了。不得不说这个故事非常有野心，设计了许多悬念，人物的命运跌宕起伏。但好像是命运和设定在摆弄着角色，我同角色一样无力。毕竟当初我是个傻仔，满腔的热情但不知道自己到底是什么水平。

我想要的文章，是那种宛若步入无人之境的从容，琳琅满目的设定从不会比角色的灵魂闪耀，你会觉得是他，你会觉得一直是他。

毕竟我那么喜欢约翰仔（突然跑题。

总而言之。

有翼人种饲养日记是个失败的故事，我不会费心完成，但不代表我觉得它不精彩。过了三年，我的文笔我自觉没有太大改善，对故事的把握，我觉得我更胆小了，更谨慎了，更懒惰了——但写起来更轻松快乐，说不好是否算是进步。

借此，希望我以后能写出我想要的故事。

 


End file.
